Love Is No Secret, Look All Around You
by FancyPotatoFangirl
Summary: Collection of lovely Valentines one-shots I'll be doing for the week up until V-Day because just cuz I'm alone doesn't mean my OTP has to be. I'll hopefully have at least 5 by then, but idk, we'll see what'll happens. Mostly centered around Jagan but some other characters may have their staring role too. Meh. Enjoy!
1. Definitely Something

**A/N: Er ma gerd guys, happy valentines week even though I don't give a crap :P Anywho, I decided that just because I'm a single pringle doesn't mean ma favorite boys have to be lonely, so this is my collection of one-shots I've decided to try out- hopefully I'll be able to update daily until the big V-day, which, again, I care nothing about… BUT ya know, I care too much about the happiness of my fellow fanfic lovers. **

**Ahaha… ahkay, I'll just get on with it now.**

**Pairing: James and Logan **_**aka Jagan **_**(what? Were you expecting anything else?)**

**Rating: T (cuz of fluffy boyxboy kissy time)**

**Summary: Logan talks to James about an experience he had while walking in the park. James' response is something Logan did **_**not**_** plan for. Sucky summery, sorry bout that but I'm never good at summaries so… have fun**

DEFINITELY SOMETHING

"Hey, James?" Logan asked suddenly, turning his attention from the TV to look at James.

"Hm?" James responded without looking away from the TV. Logan paused and watch the sky blue light from the TV illuminate James' face.

James turned to look at him after a few seconds of silence with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, well, I was just wondering…" Logan trailed off, looking away from James to stare at his lap and watch his thumbs fiddle in his lap. "H-have you ever… wondered what it's like to- um, kiss a person of the same gender?" Logan question nervously.

"So, like what, kiss another boy?" James asked bluntly after a couple seconds. Logan looked up at him with hardly a noticeable blush and a sheepish smile.

"Mmhm," Logan nodded in confirmation.

James shrugged and turned the TV off. "Sometimes," He answered honestly "Why do you ask?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Logan blushed more. "O-oh, I just- I was walking in the park the other day and I, there was, I walked by these two guys who were sitting on a bench and, um, they kissed." Logan stopped to watch the expression on James' face. James leaned forward the slightest bit to signal him to continue.

Logan swallowed nervously and went back to watching his hands before he continued. "And, when they pulled away, gosh, you should have seen the look on their faces. They looked as if the world could come to an end at that moment and they wouldn't've even cared." Logan said with a small, fond smile gracing his lips.

James furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what was so significant about the event. "Okay, so?"

Logan snapped his head back up to look at James with a slight frown. "_So_, when I walked past them, I saw this other couple, a boy and a girl," Logan confirmed, making James roll his eyes, "I saw them kiss too, but,"

"Logan," James cut in, "I think you need to start minding your own business."

Logan looked at him in confusion for a moment before a glare replaced his confused expression. "Well, I think you should shut up." He muttered irritably. James grinned at this and Logan rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway," _Logan continued, "When they pulled away, they looked happy, but not as happy as the first couple." He finished.

"So, you wanna know what it would be like to kiss another boy because of how happy that one couple was, as opposed to the other couple?" James concluded.

"Ye- okay." Logan replied shyly. James simply nodded. "I mean, I know it would be _different, _but what I wanna know is if it would be _better_."

James nodded again. "Okay, well, how about _we_ just kiss, then?" James suggested nonchalantly, turning his body to face Logan.

"_What?_" Logan exclaimed, his eyes widening, utterly caught off guard by the seemingly absurd proposition.

"Well," James stated, "We've both wondered what it would be like to kiss another boy, so, instead of experimenting with a random stranger, without the guarantee of walking away pain and/or commitment free, we can just kiss each other and see if there really is anything special about it." He reasoned.

Logan just looked at him, blinking in slight astonishment. James shrugged as if it were nothing. But the thing was, it _was_ something. At least, for Logan, anyway.

"And besides, it doesn't matter who I kiss cuz I know it'll be amazing. For _them_." He added with a sadistic smirk. Logan frowned and James was sure he heard him mutter something about him being a sadistic jerk or something along the lines. He grinned for a moment before playfully sticking his tongue out at the slighter teen. Logan chuckled at him before shaking his head.

"You know what, let's just forget about this." Logan dismissed a bit dejectedly, bringing his eyes up to meet James' and noticing, for the first time just how close they actually were. Were they that close just a few minutes ago?

"Why?" James asked, his playful mood shifting to one of a bit more seriousness as he inched closer. "There's no point in wondering about it for the rest of your life just because you were too scared to do it now." Logan frowned slightly.

"But, James," He said in a near whisper, "There are a lot of factors that can affect our overall conclusion about the experience,"

"Well, yeah, but what's really the worst thing that could happen- we end up _liking _it? Plus it's not like anything suddenly has to change between us." At this point, the two teens were only mere inches apart and James watched as Logan bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed as he thought, and he smiled as he thought to himself that the action was… _cute_.

Then, Logan frowned again. "James, I don't know _why _you chose now to start using logic and reason." James grinned at this before wordlessly moving to fill the remaining space between them to initiate the kiss. Logan gasped, caught off guard, and James used the opportunity to slip his tongue in. After a few moments to get over the initial shock, Logan kissed back, slipping his tongue into James' mouth- not quite fighting his tongue for dominance like he had been expecting, but more a sensual dance between the two muscles.

They pulled apart, both cheeks tinted red, and looked each other in the eye.

Logan was the one to break the silence. "N-nope, nothing." He stuttered, keeping his gaze on James.

"Yeah," James agreed, swallowing thickly and nodding his head, "I guess… now we know." Logan nodded at this. James ripped his gaze away from Logan to look at the clock on the wall.

"Um, well, i-it's getting late. I think I should get going now." James said.

Logan nodded again. "Yeah, okay." James got up off the couch and started towards the door, Logan doing the same. Once at the door, James opened the door and walked out, smiling at Logan over his shoulder.

"Later," James said.

"Night." Logan said, smiling back. He closed the door, but lingered for a couple seconds. He sighed, turning to walk away, when the door opened again and James surprised him with another kiss.

James pulled away and looked down at Logan for a moment. "Still nothing." He finally said after a while, giving an apologetic smile.

"Um, yeah… s-still nothing." Logan agreed in a bit of a daze.

"Okay," James nodded, "Night, Logan." He walked out the door and Logan closed the door for the last time that night.

* * *

><p>On either sides of Logan's door, James and Logan stood there, their backs to the door and lightly touched their fingers to their lips with small smiles. "Yeah," they both agreed quietly, "There was definitely something there." They walked away from the door, James to his home and Logan to his room, with smiles never leaving their faces.<p>

**A/N: Grr! I really wanted to update yesterday so it'll be like an update-once-a-day-for-a-week kind of thing but my dad cut off the wi-fi before I could finish -_-  
>Anyway, that aside I'll also take requests for this if any of you have them and I will try my best to do them within the week. If not, I'll just continue on past Friday to say… Monday to Wednesday or I'll save those until next year- just, ya know, whichever one works best<br>Review please, I like reviews… reviews are nice… ^_^**


	2. What A Day

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I'm uploading today just to stay on track- somewhat so happy… day…? Ahem.**

**Pairing: Jagan**

**Rating: T for **_**mild**_** mild language, but other than that just fluffity fluff fluff ^_^**

**Summery: Logan breaks up with his boyfriend and from there, it only gets worse from there… or can it? Again, sucky summery but just read it (._.)**

WHAT A DAY

"Logan, come on, you,"

"Shut up Mark," Logan yelled. He jerked his hand away from his boyfriend and moved quicker to find and gather his things.

"Logan, please, he- he,"

"Just, just forget it, okay? These past few weeks have been nothing but heartache, but for some reason I thought it'd get better- I thought you'd get better!" Logan paused his collecting to turn a glare on his boyfriend, soon-to-be ex and added coldly, "But you didn't." He grabbed his jacket and started towards the door.

"Loges," Mark begged, moving to grab Logan's wrist to try and stop him.

"Don't touch me." Logan warned darkly, jerking his arm away before Mark could even touch him. He tightened his hold on his coat and nearly ran to the door. He opened the door, but paused with one foot out the door, and without turning to look at Mark he said. "It's over, Mark. We're done." He walked out the door without so much as a glance back and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Logan marched angrily down the steps of the apartment building with one arm in the sleeve of his jacket. As he walked down the street, he put the other arm in his other sleeve and harshly started adjusting it once it was fully on his torso. He was so invested on adjusting his coat that he didn't even notice the big, red glowing hand on the cross light that signaled people not to cross the street as he muttered angrily to himself.<p>

"Damn Mark with his damn ungrateful self. Who does he think he-?" He was suddenly yanked back by the waist by a pair of arms. He gave a small squeak as a car whizzed by, missing him by mere inches.

"Oh my God!" Logan exclaimed as he watched the car speed by. He held tightly to the arms that still held him by the waist and stared after the car until it was out of sight, breathing heavily. He then dropped his hands from the arms around him as they slid from his waist. He turned to see who it was that saved his life and thank them properly, but found his eyes widen and the words die on his tongue as he realized who it was.

There stood a tall, beautifully tanned boy, who Logan could tell was around his age, with auburn hair that fell perfectly in front of his absolutely gorgeous hazel brown eyes- _the_ James Diamond. And he was looking at Logan with concern, shock, and a hint of… interest-?

Logan blinked. "Wow, you okay?" James asked him, placing a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan swallowed past the lump in his throat and almost nodded his head yes, but soon frowned.

"No, actually, I'm not." Logan said. James dropped his hand and put it in his coat pocket. Logan already missed the warm and gentle touch.

"Oh?" James questioned, provoking him further with a raised eyebrow.

Logan scoffed, "Yeah. I've faced heartache for the past few weeks in a relationship that was doomed from the start,"

"Oh, that's-"

"Then my boyfriend just had to go and cheat on me with some punk rock chick,"

"Boyfriend-?"

"I almost got run over by a maniac in a motorized tin can, and aside from all that, I'm wearing a light jacket and it's really cold." Logan huffed, finishing his rant with a pout and letting his hands drop against the side of his thighs with a loud slap.

Logan looked up at James with unintentionally big, pouty, chocolate brown eyes, waiting for a response. All he received was a smile and a light chuckle from James. James shook his head, wondering to himself how a person could be so down-right adorable. Logan let out a puff of air through his nose and glared down at his feet before looking back up at the tall brunette when he spoke.

"Okay, first off, I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to have someone you really care about cheat on you. Secondly, why don't we go walk too Starbucks for some coffee and a warm place to hang for a little bit." James said, smiling down at the shorter teen.

"Okay." Logan agreed, giving a small, appreciative smile.

"And lastly," James paused and took off his coat to place it around Logan. Logan blushed as the sweet smell from the coat hit his nose, filling his nostrils with its intoxicating scent.

"Oh, n-no, I couldn't, I don't want you to freeze out here, o-or,"

"Don't even worry about that. I've spent months before in Antarctica to do research with my dad. This," James pointed to the sky as it began to snow lightly, dusting the air with tiny little snowflakes, "Doesn't bother me at all."

"Wow, Antarctica, really?" Logan asked, astonishment and slight disbelief shown clearly in his facial expression and tone of voice. He briefly wondered to himself how the teen came to be so perfectly _tan_.

James grinned and chuckled a bit, "Yeah. But that's story for another time."

Logan pouted slightly before looking to the ground and shifting his weight to his right foot. "Could you, maybe, tell me when we get to Starbucks?" He asked, looking up at James with hopeful eyes.

James laughed and Logan smiled. Yeah, he could definitely get used to that. "Sure. I'm James, by the way." _Duh. Everyone knows that _Logan thought

"I'm Logan." Logan instead said with a smile.

"Yeah, okay." James watched for a moment as the tiny snowflakes from before collected in Logan's hair and on his eyelashes, making him seem breath taking in James' eyes. "Come on, we should get going." Logan simply smiled and nodded. The two then took off down the street and to Starbucks, Logan clenching James' jacket to him and breathing in the smell. He smiled to himself as they came up to the Starbucks entrance. _What a day._

**A/N: Done! I'm done! Haha, I'm done… I'm finally able to upload this! FINALLY! Okay, review please, let me know if you want more, any requests, suggestions, anything ^_^ **


	3. What A Day part two

**A/N: So I suck at titles **_**and**_** summaries… ._. Hope you can forgive my stupidity. Anyway, part two of What A Day, don't know if there will be a part three… maybe, if it's requested enough, but these drabbles are sort of stupid so I doubt anyone will really want one .-. **

**Anywho;**

**Pairing: (Obviously) Jagan**

**Rating: K+ or T, depending on how you choose to view it**

**Summary: Just read it**

* * *

><p>WHAT A DAY PART TWO<p>

On the way to Starbucks, James and Logan talked a little- small things like school, likes, dislikes and other common interests. The walk was short and when they reached the small, yet widely popular café, James held the door open for Logan, giving a dramatic bow and gesturing with a hand inside. Logan chuckled at him and walked in, trying to hide the small smile that seemed reluctant to leave his face.

James came up behind him and asked him where he wanted to sit. Logan chose a small, round table that was a couple feet from the window, two chairs positioned across from each other. James' first thought was to pull out the chair for Logan, but he figured it may be a bit too much, too soon.

"Did you really get to take a penguin with you?" Logan asked in utter disbelief.

James laughed, "No, but I wish I had- they're so fluffy."

Logan laughed at him and drank more of his coffee before looking out the window with a content smile. But soon tears began to pool in his eyes and his smile was replaced with the slight quivering of his bottom lip. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to try and stop the trembling as his thoughts shifting to the overwhelming events that occurred in such a short amount of time: He broke up with his boyfriend, whom he was sure he was falling in love with, but apparently not, he'd nearly gotten hit by a car, and now… now he was sitting in a warm building, wearing the warm jacket of the guy who saved him- the _amazing _guy who saved him- having coffee and talking happily as if they'd known each other for years.

He gave a shaky sigh, his interest peaking when a couple, probably in their teens, walked by; two guys holding hands and messing around with one another. Logan sat up in his chair a bit straighter as he watched the two. They stopped in front of flower cart when the one with the dark, possibly black hair decided to pick up a blue flower and admire it. He could clearly see the one with lighter hair laugh fondly at his lover before turning to the cart vender to pay for the flower. A guy passed by, then, giving them dirty looks that only the boy with light brown hair noticed, and he glared at the guy as he put an arm around his boyfriend, who was blissfully unaware of the situation, and pulled him protectively towards him. The two then continued their walk with smiles on their faces.

Logan then gave a smile as he watched, and a quiet chuckled escaped him when the boy with lighter hair ran ahead, leaving his boyfriend momentarily confused before he, too, took off before jumping on the back of his lover. They laughed with each other, moving along happily.

Logan turned back to face James with a smile on his face, then looked down and sniffed as tears began to sting his eyes once again.

James studied him for a second or two before deciding to speak up. "So… this Mark guy. Tell me about him." James said, causing Logan to look up at him. He wiped the tears pooled at his eyes before any of them had a chance of falling, giving a weak smile.

"Um, well," Logan starting, shifting in his seat, "We met at school when he was a senior, last year, and I was supposed to be his tutor for science. We always had fun and just hung out, ya know? And I never expected our time together to go past the tutoring sessions, but to my surprise and delight, it did. He was so kind and caring and considerate- even at school," James nodded along, listening intently.

"Um, so, after a few weeks of tutoring and just being around each other, he asked me out, and…" Logan paused to take a breath, "I thought I couldn't have been happier. The first few weeks were… amazing. He told me I was the first guy he's ever been with or ever _wanted _to be with and… I really thought we were going to just fall in love at some point." Logan chucked dryly before clearing his throat to continue, shifting in his seat again. "Anyway, those were just the first weeks of our new relationship. But as more weeks came and went and the year progressed, things just became… odd, and from there, it never got better.

"Nearly a year later and I knew- I _knew_ that the relationship was going nowhere and I'd end up getting my heart broken. But for some, _stupid_ reason, I stayed because I thought I could make things better between us if I just stayed with him- _somehow_ it'd get better." With every sentence that flowed freely from his mouth, he found a new wave of anger going along with them. He glanced back out the window, pausing.

He turned back to James with a hard look in his eyes that honestly surprised James.

"But of course, nothing did get better. It only got worse from there- slowly, but surely. So long story short, I tried giving that jerk the best nearly year and a half of my life and he just decided to throw it away like it was nothing. _God _I feel so stupid." Logan finished, looking back out the window, practically _seething_ in his chair. He wasn't hurt by the situation anymore. He never really had been. No, it wasn't hurt that burned deeply in his eyes- it was pure hatred.

"You're not stupid, Logan. If anything, Mark is the really stupid one. Wanna know why?" James asked him. Logan only shrugged.

"Because he's the idiot who let what is probably the best thing to have happened to him- or anyone for that matter- go." He finished, earning Logan's attention and distracting him from his anger. James gave a small, sincere smile, causing a light blush to color Logan's cheeks. But he returned the smile nonetheless.

"Thank you, James. That was really nice of you to say." Logan told him shyly. James' smile grew and he gave a shrug to dismiss the praise.

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth." James told him. It was silent after that, neither one of them wanting to say anything to spoil the happier mood around them. But after studying Logan's facial expressions for some time, he decided to speak up again.

"So, how do you want to get back at him?" He asked, easily reading Logan like a book.

Logan simply shrugged. "I don't know, it doesn't really seem like anything I do will end up hurting him as much as he hurt me." Logan responded softly, staring down at the now cold cup of coffee in front of him.

"Well, for starters," James said, gaining Logan's attention once more. "Don't let him know how much this got to you."

**A/N: Alright! I'm ending it here, sorry if you didn't find this very lovey **_**or**_** dovey, it just kind of happened that way :P By the way, let it be know I know nothing about geography type things so don't be mad at how geographically incorrect I am- I am a literary nerd, not a social studies nerd. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, review please. Gosh I'm tired. I stayed up late, working on this so… sorry if this sucked and made no sense. :l**


	4. What A Day part three

**A/N: Guyyyyys long time no see :3 I unfortunately didn't reach my goal last Valentines day and I didn't quite reach my goal this year, but eh. Life. What are you gonna do? Anyways, I've decided that instead of waiting a year to upload more valentine one-shots just because I pretty much missed my "deadline" I'll just upload whenever the plop I feel like it because seriously? Why must Valentines be so special? Love is a year round thing, not a once a year obligation thank you very much.**

**So on that note, I present to you What A Day** **part three. **

* * *

><p>"Come on, James, it's not that hard, you can do this." Logan encouraged softly as he sat across the table from James in the school library. It had been months since Logan and Mark broke up and James had saved him from traffic, and since then they had only become closer.<p>

"Easy for you to say, you're like some kind of genius or something." James huffed back, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. Logan chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"I'm really not," He said, leaning back in his chair as well. "I just know how to study."

"See? Only a genius would actually _know_ how to study- it's impossible I tell you."

Logan chuckled again and rolled his eyes before leaning forward "Just look at it again-"

"I don't wanna." James pouted, glaring down at the history textbook before him.

Logan sighed and looked down for a moment before an idea hit. "Ok, let's try this a different way," Logan began, getting out of his seat to sit in the chair beside James. "You like to sing, right?"

"Uh, duh." James replied, shifting in his seat to face Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Right, well think of this as a song,"

"Must be the most boring song in the history of ever."

"James." Logan scolded

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, think of it as a song, ok? Now, name a song."

"Um… Time of your life by Green day."

"Alright, now take the Paris peace conference, for example- you could do something like…" Logan looked away and paused for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip in thought before he snapped his fingers and started singing.

"_The Paris Peace Conference_

_the year 1919._

_A true importance in this time of history._

_The end of world war 1 with allied victories_

_32 countries there to sign a peace treaty" _Logan finished singing looking back up at James with a small smile. James stared back at him, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly hung open. Logan began to blush and looked away in embarrassment.

"O-or something like that, that wasn't a very good example- t-there are a lot of holes in it, a-and my voice isn't that good, but you get what I mean, right?" Logan stammered looking back at James despite the blush heating up his face.

James blinked a few times and shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts "Um- yeah I get it, but- Logan you never told me you could sing."

"I-I can't," Logan squeaked, blushing even harder than before. "This was just-"

"Of course you can!"

"N-no! I-"

"Logan I'm not one to lie about these kind of things, I mean it! You sound really good. I mean, you could use a little work here and there, but then so does everyone. Even me." James said, flashing a grin at Logan.

Logan couldn't help but smile a bit at the dazzling grin and made a sound similar to a giggle. And if that wasn't the cutest thing James had ever heard…

"James, come on, the test is tomorrow. Let's get back to work, ok?"

James nodded and the two continued working, making up songs to fit the information James needed to learn until the bell rang, signalling the end of their free period.

"Ok, now all you need to do is get these songs stuck in your head by 6th period tomorrow and you'll be golden." Logan said, smiling at James as they were packing up their things. He gave James the paper with the list of songs they had made up and gathered the textbooks that wouldn't fit in his backpack in his arms.

"Now hurry up, we have class to get to."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." James said, shoving the last of his books and papers into his bag before zipping it up and slinging it on his shoulder as he stood up.

"You know, you could stand to be more organized- maybe then you'd know where all your papers were and they'd come out neater." Logan nagged as they walked out of the library. "Take me, for example," Logan began, going into a rant. James just chuckled and rolled his eyes, but allowed Logan to go on until they had to go their separate ways for class.

* * *

><p>The next day, Logan came up to James at his locker before he could open it at the end of the day.<p>

"Hey James." Logan greeted, smiling up at the tall brunette, his hands buried in his pocket

James smiled down at him "Hi Logan." He said before putting his locker combination in.

"I-" James started as he opened his locker, only to be cut off by a mountain of pink and red falling from his locker. Logan shot his arms out in order to help James catch all the valentines cards falling out from his locker.

"Whoa," Logan said, staring wide eyed at all the cards filling his and James' arms. "What, did half the female population ask you to be their valentine?" He asked, a slight bitterness slipping into his voice. James arched his eyebrows as he picked up one of the cards from the pile in Logan's arms

"No," He said, examining the card. "A couple of guys want me to be their valentine too." He said with a grin, holding the card up for Logan to see. Logan tried not to outright glare at the card, but couldn't help the slight frown that slipped on to his face.

James noticed this, his grin dropping, but decided not to comment. Instead, he shoved the cards occupying his arms back into his locker before he took the rest from Logan and shoved those in his locker as well.

"Speaking of which," James began, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder and closing his locker. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Logan blinked up at him. "What do you mean? It's valentines day."

"Yes, I know. That doesn't answer my question though."

Logan stared up at him for a moment. "I- well, I- um… n-nothing. I-I'm not doing anything." Logan said a bit dejectedly, staring down at his shoes as his cheeks tinted pink.

James smiled gently at him before grinning. "Good!" Logan snapped his head up to look at him.

"What? What do you mean? Don't you have plans o-or a date or something?"

James chuckled, "Nope. No plans whatsoever. So what do you say?"

Logan smiled despite the blush heating up his face. "I-"

"Logan!" Logan turned to the direction he had heard his name being called, frowning slightly. His eyes widened slightly before they settled into a hard glare.

"Oh. Hi Mark." Logan said, subconsciously taking a step closer to James.

Mark walked up to Logan and James, shooting a subtle glare James' way before focusing on Logan. James glared back and suppressed the urge to wrap his arm around Logan, punch Mark in his face and lead them both away.

"So, uh, Logan. It's been a while," Mark said throwing a charming smile Logan's way. "How have you been?"

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I've been great no thanks to you. Now, if you'll excuse me James and I were just leaving." Logan replied flatly, letting a glare slip onto his face and trying his best not to let the venom sink into his voice. He grabbed James by the wrist and began pulling away, missing the triumphant grin on James' face.

"Wait!" Mark called out, grabbing Logan's hand to keep him from going anywhere

"Mark I don't-" Logan started, yanking his arm away as he turned to glare at him.

"No wait, Logan, please." Mark pleaded, taking another step closer. Logan flinched and took another step closer to James, tightening his hold on his wrist.

"W...what?" Logan asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Mark took a deep breath. "Logan I know what I did was wrong,"

"Mark, please-"

"No, Logan I was wrong and what was even more wrong was not coming after you all this time, but Logan I miss you. That guy meant nothing to me, I was being hormonal and stupid. I thought I could get over you and just move on, but I-I can't. I need you Logan, please." Mark begged. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a red card with a pink heart in the center and showed it to Logan, giving a cute smile with a slight blush.

"Will you, um… Will you be my valentine?" He asked shyly. Logan stared at the card for a while before looking up to meet Mark's eyes. He could feel tears stinging his eyes and frowned at the emotions swirling around his body. He wasn't sure exactly _what_ he was feeling, but anger was definitely a large part of it.

"Mark…" Logan trailed off, not knowing how to respond. Logan knew that he shouldn't say yes because that meant giving Mark a second chance, but… Logan would be lying if he said a small part of him didn't want back the familiarity that came with being with Mark.

James winced when he felt Logan's hold on his wrist slowly tightening until it became painful. He looked down at Logan face and studied him, trying to read all the emotions swimming in his eyes. He knew he'd have to do something fast before Logan made the mistake of trusting Mark again.

"He can't!" James said a bit too loudly as some people turned to look at the three. Logan looked up at James inquisitively. James ignored it and looked Mark dead in the eyes as Mark glared at him.

"Oh? And why's that, _pretty_ boy?" Mark spat in James direction. James glared at him.

"He can't because he's… he's _my _valentine." Logan's eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly.

Mark stared at him, his eyes wide as well before he growled out "_What?_"

"You heard me, Logan is my Valentine." James said, managing to slide his hand up to lace his fingers with Logan's.

Mark's face turned bright red as he glared harder and started sputtering. Meanwhile, Logan had yet to take his eyes off of James, blushing red.

"I-I don't believe you- there's no _way_ Logan would agree to being your valentine! You're… you're _lying_!" Mark insisted.

"Oh believe it dirt bag- you had your chance but you were stupid and you lost him." James defended, stepping in front of Logan and squeezing his hand lightly.

Mark's eyes flicked over to Logan, who was still staring at James and blushing madly, hurt flashing across his eyes. James felt sort of bad for the guy. That is, until Mark's eyes hardened and he glared at the small genius.

"No. I don't believe you. Logan, I know you wouldn't want be with someone so stupid. Let me take you out to dinner and we can forget all this ever happened, yeah?"

Logan's eyes darted over to Mark. He blinked, registering what Mark had said. He glared and moved to stand directly in front of Mark, looking up at him with a venomous glare.

"Mark I am _not_ just some mindless little slave that you can boss around whenever you want. I said it before and I'll say it again- we are _over_. I'm done with you so just leave me alone." He turned away from him and looked up at James, who was smirking smugly at Mark, and couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Wha- Logan," Mark cut himself off when James placed a hand behind Logan's head and one on the smalls of Logan's back, dipping him before leaning down to give Logan a kiss. Logan gasped and his eyes widened considerably as heat rushed to his face and the tips of his ears, his hands flying up to grip James' shirt so he didn't fall.

James pulled back slight and whispered against his lips "_Just go with it_" before he continuing to kiss Logan. Logan's eyes fluttered closed and he let James' shirt slip from his grasp in favor of wrapping his arms around James' neck instead. Logan tilted his head to the side, effectively deepening the kiss.

James pulled away shortly after and Logan let out a breath of air. He opened his eyes to stare up in to James' shining hazel eyes.

Mark growled lowly in his throat. "You will regret this, Logan Mitchell- you'll-!"

"Mark if it's all the same to you, Logan and I were just leaving." James interrupted, turning to Mark with his arms wrapped securely around Logan's waist. Mark glared daggers at them both before storming away, pushing though the small group of people that had crowded around the three. James turned back to Logan, smiling down at him.

"Thanks, James, y-you really didn't have to do that for me you know." Logan said, looking down shyly at his shoes.

James quirked an eyebrow. "You think I did that _just_ for you?" He smirked.

"W-what do you-?"

"I wasn't lying- well I kind of was, since you haven't actually said yes yet."

"W-what?" Logan squeaked.

"Logan," James began, reaching in to his back pocket and pulling out a blue card with a cute bee in a pink heart on the center with a dotted line trailing after it. He released Logan's waist and opened the card to reveal with is said inside. In bright red letters were the words "BEE MY VALENTINE?" printed under a curved dotted line to show where the bee had been flying.

"The card's a little cheesy, but Logan? Will you be my valentine?" He asked, smiling at him hopefully. Logan stared at the card for a moment before he broke out into a grin and looked up at James. He threw his arms around James' neck and kissed him fully on the mouth. He pulled back and whispered "_Of course_." James grinned at this and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him closer and leaning down to kiss Logan deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! ^w^ There we go, I think this is the last part- though I have another idea for where this could go... but if I kept going then this would basically become a story on it on... interesting thought, but I should probably work on finishing my other stories first hehe.**

**I would also like to point out that I know virtually nothing about history because heck if I pay attention in that class... **

**Anyways, happy belated Valentines day!**

**Until next time my lovelies ;)**


	5. Fighting For Love

**A/N: It's next time!**

* * *

><p>They all stared out of the dirt-fogged windows of apartment 2J as more sounds of gunshots and small explosions erupted outside once more. They sat on the edges of their seats at the island as well as on the couch, wondering if this would be the day their apartment was broken into to house the injured- only to result in them being in the line of fire- like so many of the ones below them.<p>

You see, what had started out as reckless fighting between two power hungry gangs quickly escalated into an all out _war_ that only seemed to reside mainly on Palmwoods property. The violence had spread quickly, sucking innocent lives into the middle of it all. Anyone who tried to leave, rarely ever made it.

Now gang leaders were being treated like dictators- everyone fears them. But that's why there's a team, a team willing to step in and end the war that's gone on for _months_ now- a team that trains and plots underground, and in some cases, go undercover to get information- the resistance. This team is unknown, however, to both gangs, which is what makes it a difficult and dangerous task to bare- because if either side ever were to find out…

Only the brave and dedicated can pull it off though. Even still, survival is never guaranteed. But it's the only way to take them both out- from the inside out.

James sighed heavily as he looked from the windows. He was tired of this. He was tired of seeing those he cared so deeply for in constant fear and danger. He looked around the table at the faces of his loved ones, his eyes eventually settling on Logan.

Logan.

_Logan._

Logan was the most important. As horrible as it made him feel, he knew he could go on if he ended up losing anyone else to this. He'd be devastated for a while, of course, but he'd eventually be ok.

_Logan_, though… Logan was an entirely different story. If he ended up losing Logan… James wouldn't know _what_ he would do. Logan meant _everything_ to him. No. He couldn't let that happen. If there was even the slightest chance that he could keep Logan and everyone else safe, he wouldn't hesitate to do it. Even if it meant putting his life at even more risk. So be it.

James swallowed thickly when Logan's eyes locked with his. He gave a weak smile and watched as Logan gave a weak smile in return. James then turned from Logan and looked back out to everyone else. Taking a deep breath, James cleared his throat.

"Um, guys? Guys." Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Katie and Mama Knight all turned to look at him. He swallowed thickly before continuing. "I have… some news for you all." This really got their attention and they stared at him in confusion and concern. He quickly glanced at Logan. "I have decided that I'm… I'm joining the resistance." He finished looking down at his lap.

The silence that rang through the apartment was defining- all sound seeming to cease until Logan spoke. "W-what?" He asked, his voice cracking. James winced before looking back up into Logan's eyes, which were now glazing over with tears.

"James… Why would you do that?" Logan demanded quietly but sternly. James could hardly hear over the loud gunshots and screaming that he registered still ripping through the air outside. Be he heard it.

"Logan, I have-"

"James, you can't be serious," Logan interrupted. "_Please_ tell me this is all just some sick joke." He pleaded. Logan couldn't help the tear that slowly rolled down his cheek.

James sighed and stared back down at his lap. "I'm sorry." He managed in a whispered. What do you say when you know you're breaking the heart of the one you love, even if it's for a good cause?

Logan studied James' face from across the table, looking for any signs to show that James didn't really mean it- that maybe it was just a wild idea of his- hell, even that he wanted to back out from it- _something_ he could work with. But there was nothing. And though he didn't want to admit it, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop him. With a sniff, Logan stood abruptly from his chair, making it screech as it scraped across the wooden surface of the floor, and ran to his and James' shared room.

James looked up and watched him leave, flinching when he heard the door slam. He looked around at everyone else. Katie and Mama Knight wouldn't look at him and he could tell they were trying their hardest not to cry in front of him. Carlos was clutching on to Kendall with his face buried in Kendall's chest while Kendall had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths and trying to calm the silently crying Latino in his arms. Kendall opened his eyes and looked up at him with a slight glare, trying to hide his hurt, but also knowing that his eyes would betray his facial expression. James sighed,shooting everyone an apologetic look before getting up to go and talk to Logan.

James walked into his room, thankful that Logan hadn't locked the door. "Logan?" James called out softly, hardly trusting his own voice. As he stepped farther into the room, he felt himself step on something. He looked down and moved his foot, staring down at a crumpled up piece of paper. He reached down to pick it up, noticing it was one of many littering the floor around him. He straightened out the paper to find Logan's nice, yet slightly messy handwriting on it. James' eyes widened as his eyes skimmed over the words on the paper. Logan… loved him too? The knowledge put a faint smile on his face for a moment, but quickly faded away when he heard more sniffing and soft sobs coming from across the room. He looked up from the paper to see Logan curled up against the dresser, his face buried in his knees which were hugged tightly to his chest.

James reached back to close and lock the door behind him before slowly walking over to Logan, dropping the paper somewhere on the floor as he went.

"L-Logan? Logie?" He called as he approached the quivering teen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a soft "Go away."

"Logie, please don't be like this." James pleaded, taking a step closer.

"Don't be like _what_, James?!" Logan snapped, raising his head from his knees and making James stop again. "You _ob_viously don't care enough to _not_ put yourself directly in danger!"

James looked down in shame. "I-" He started, looking up just in time to see a small flower vase come flying at his head. He quickly ducked it with a squeak. He stood back up, staring at Logan with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Logan-!"

"No, James! You obviously don't understand how much the possibility of you dying affects us all- how it affects _me_ personally!" With that came another glass object flying James' way. James managed to dodge this too, letting it collide with the wall behind him and shatter.

"We need you, James! _I _need you!" Logan shouted, making his way towards James angrily. "But you can't seem to grasp that _or_ care!"

"So go then! You want to go on a suicide mission, then go!" By then, Logan had tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision as they rapidly ran down his reddening face.

"Go!" He yelled, pushing James hard enough to make him stumble back.

"Logan," James started, refusing to cry as the words cut deep into him. "You don't mean that…"

Logan's tears rained down faster and he looked away, glaring through blurred vision and biting his bottom lip painfully. "I hate you." Logan mumbled.

"W-what?" James asked, his heart dropping.

"I _hate_ you!" Logan shouted. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you!" Logan cried, hitting James repeatedly on the chest. It hadn't much hurt James _physically_. After all, sometimes a hurt Logan wasn't a very strong Logan.

James grabbed Logan by the wrists to stop him. "No you don't" James stated simply. Logan's walls crumbled even further and he buried his face in to James' chest, crying his eyes out. James wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly, resting his chin on on top of Logan's head and letting a few tears of his own escape.

When Logan's sobs died down to sniffling, he buried himself further into James embrace.

"Don't go, James," Logan whimpered softly. He lifted his head from James' chest and looked up at to meet James' teary-eyes gaze. "Please don't go. I-I just _can't_ lose you. I love you Jamie- please." Logan pleaded softly.

James' eyes stung even further as more tears clouded his vision. He bit his trembling lip and looked deeply into Logan's distraught chocolate-brown eyes. He tried to be strong- he really did.

But he broke.

"I love you too, Logie." With that he crashed his lips onto Logan's. Logan didn't hesitate to kiss back as passionately. Logan held James' face between his hands and deepened the kiss and James pulled him closer. Logan went weak in the knees, and if it weren't for James' firm hold on his waist, he surely would have fallen. James trailed his hands down to Logan's butt before he lifted Logan off the floor, and Logan wrapped his legs around his James' waist. James walked over to the bed on shaky legs and fell on to the bed with Logan, never breaking the kiss.

James did, however, have to break the kiss when the need for air became too great- leaving both he and Logan breathless. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to read the other for the confirmation they needed to continue. And when they found it, they proceeded to kiss passionately. Logan threaded his hands through James' hair, tugging lightly. James moaned softly into the kiss, snaking his hand up Logan's shirt, causing Logan to shiver.

* * *

><p>Some time later found Logan and James cuddled together in Logan's bed, naked under the covers. Logan was asleep, curled up to James side contently, but James remained awake, gently running his fingers through Logan's tousled hair. He sighed and looked down at Logan's sleeping form. Logan looked so content and happy. It was downright adorable. James didn't want to go, but he knew he couldn't just sit around and hope they'd all be ok in the end. And it wasn't even just the people he cared about- it was all the innocent people forced to try and survive this. James didn't want to sit back and watch all those people- men, women, and children alike- get hurt or even killed. No, if there was anything he could do to help end this madness, he was all for it.<p>

When he heard a soft sneeze, he looked down at Logan to find him scrunching up his nose before snuggling closer to James. James smiled down at him before he began to feel the familiar sting of tears. He was really going to miss his little Logie-Bear.

He gave a shaky sigh and kissed Logan on the forehead. _I'll miss you so much… _James thought before shifting carefully so he could get up undetected and get ready to leave. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up before coming back to the room to put his clothes back on.

Logan woke up to the sound of rustling clothes. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn before sitting up and wincing when pain shot up his spine. He was confused for a moment, but soon remembered what had happened earlier. He smiled fondly with a blush heating up his cheeks until he realized James wasn't lying beside him. He panicked for a moment, then looked up to find James wearing a blue button up shirt that was unbuttoned to expose a white shirt underneath and pulling up his pants.

"S-so you're really going?" Logan asked softly, tears coming to his eyes again. James jumped slightly upon hearing Logan's voice suddenly.

He sighed and looked down, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "Yeah." He rasped out with a nod. "Yeah, I am." He looked looked back at Logan, whose head was bowed.

"James, please-"

"Logan, please, don't. I just… I can't handle anymore tears right now." James interrupted, sounding a bit more harsh than he had intended.

"N-no, that not it. Just… just be careful out there. Please?" Logan whimpered, looking up at James. Their eyes locked and a wave of emotion flooded them both. James quickly strode over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Logan, Logan's arms wrapping around James' neck, and rested his forehead on Logan's shoulder- squeezing his eyes shut as tears began stinging his eyes once more. He gave a kiss to Logan's shoulder before pulling back to look deeply into Logan's eyes. He reached his hand up to run his thumb over Logan's cheek a couple times and smiled gently at him.

" I love you." James told him.

Logan smiled back. "I love you, too." He whispered. James leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Please don't go." Logan whispered once they'd pulled away and were staring into each other's eyes. James chuckled and Logan smiled. He couldn't help it. He wanted James to be with him- safe in warm in each other's arms.

James gave Logan one more peck on the lips and one to the forehead before getting up to finish getting ready. Logan clutched the blanket to his body and watched him until he was done. James picked up the backpack he had already pre-packed the day before. He'd known he wasn't going to be needing much (which, sadly, included all his hair care products). He walked to the door before he turned and looked back at Logan with one hand on the door knob and the other gripping his backpack strap.

He smiled and waved at Logan. Logan smiled back and blew him a kiss. James smiled wider and opened the door, stepping out. With one last look back, the couple looked at one another, not needing to say anything more as their eyes said it all for them. And with that, James left, shutting the door gently behind him.

James leaned against the door and sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair and realizing he had forgotten to comb it out. He sighed again. He wanted to go back in there and just be with Logan- he wanted to- _so much_, but… No. He couldn't. He was going to make sure Logan and everyone else would be safe.

He knew one thing for sure: he'd be back. To be with Logan- he'd be back, no matter what. With that last thought in mind, he walked through the seemingly abandoned apartment and left; not looking back because he knew if he did, he'd never leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kind of sad, right? Well I have this other one in mind that'll be _much _but alas. I'm too tired to write that tonight, so these will have to do ^-^**

**Hoped you all liked it, read and review please :I **

**I like reviews, they make me happy and motivated- _yay_ motivation! :D**


End file.
